That Place in my Mind
by Salem1991
Summary: Searching for a serial killer that has no need to stop his killings, Hotch and his team must find a lead before more bodies pile up. However, the case is difficult & seems unsolvable. Of all things to link the murders together, a girl shows up claiming to know more than she should through her dreams. Can she help them before it's too late or will her dreams come true?
1. Prologue

Emma couldn't breathe as her head spun in a nauseating motion. The yellow walls of her room blurred together with the pictures that hung in an orderly fashion. The drawing pad beneath her hands was wrinkled and used. Between her right fingers was a charcoal pencil. With a quick release of the air in her lungs, she gasped for more air. The television was to her left – just beside her unmade bed – and the news was on. A slender blonde was making an announcement informing the locals about the recent murders. The women advised citizens to not be alone at night and keep doors locked as soon as you walk through your home door. After the message, a picture of a girl flashed on the screen. Below the picture was

"**IN LOVING MEMORY**

** OLIVIA CALLS**"

Her knees gave out from underneath her weight and she fell to the hardwood floor. The girl on the screen was beautiful. Her hair was in long and curly locks of chestnut brown while her skin was a flawless tan. Her name was Olivia. Emma pulled her blue eyes from the glowing screen and to her cork-board. Pinned to the corner of the board, hung a charcoal drawing. On the paper was Olivia.

"This can't be happening," she whispered with tears threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks. Emma had a dream about Olivia two weeks ago. The only thing that made Emma's hair stand up on end, was the fact that the murders had only began less than a week ago. Emma knew who was going to die even before the serial killer had stepped into her town. Laying on her desk was still the drawing pad. Emma's hands gripped her knees as she knew what her conscience was going to tell her to do.

She had to go speak to the FBI.

Why?

Because she knew where to find the next body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A thousands questions for one simple answer

* * *

Hotch's eyebrows were creased with frustration. His team and him have been Athens for almost three days and they aren't any closer than they were when they first arrived. Another girl was missing. Hotch wondered, the way they were progressing with this case, would they find her in time? "Hotch." Hotch looked up from his paper to see Rossi poking his head into the room that local police had given them. "We might have something."

Sliding his chair back, Hotch stood up after setting down the pen he was writing with. "What do we have?" Hotch asked as he adjusted his coat while they strolled to the integration room. Rossi shook his head.

"No sure. She said she had information about the murders, but she wouldn't talk until she was able to talk to the leading agent of this case," Rossi explained which granted him a sideways glance from Hotch.

When Hotch saw the girl for the first time through the one-way mirror, he was surprised. She only had to be seventeen years old; probably not even out of high school yet. Her frame was lean, maybe too lean for her own health. It was apparent that she hasn't slept much at all. While her skin was a sickly pale, underneath her teal colored eyes were dark circles. Spilling over her shoulders was pale blonde hair – so pale is almost look unnatural. She was wearing a form-fitting yellow and white striped tank top, baggy blue jeans, and navy Converse. "Her name is Emma Green. Senior in high school, aiming for an art major, and has a full scholarship to UGA. She a prefect student with perfect grades," Rossi told Hotch with his hands in his pockets.

"What about family?'

Rossi walked next to Hotch and studied the girl once more. "Mother pasted away 3 years ago from cancer and her father is in prison for drug possession of crack. She now lives with her aunt on the west side of Athens." There was a pause from Rossi before he spoke again. "I don't see how she know something about the murders. There has been no coverage about Olivia and the other girls. How could she possible know something?"

Hotch turned away from the mirror and made his way to the door to the room. "I don't know but I'm about to find out."

Emma nervously tapped her finger on the metal table as she waited for an agent to come. To her left was the drawing of Olivia and the newly drawn picture. "I shouldn't be here," Emma whispered. Her mind was racing. What if they think she's involved? What if she's wrong and this makes her look crazy? What if she becomes a suspect?

What if?

What if?

What if?

That's all she could think about, making her head spin. Her hearts was fluttering fast than a hummingbird's win, her fingers began to feel tingly, and small droplets of sweat formed on her eyebrows. The dream she had was so vivid. It _had _to be real. She can still remember the daisies flourishing behind the black trash bags and the snitch of rotting flesh. Maggots and flies spilled out of the plastic bags as she the hot Georgia heat shown down on her. Suddenly pushing back her chair, she raced to the door. As her fingers grasped the door handle, it opened. Emma squeaked in surprise, alarming the agent. "Is everything okay?" he asked politely. She took in his tall height, brown hair, and slender figure. His appearance was neat and well put together. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look. She didn't realize she had been staring for a good five seconds.

"I shouldn't be here," Emma repeated to herself.

The agent gently put a hand on her shoulder to lead her back to her chair. "Just sit and take a couple deep breathes." Once she was in the chair, Emma took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. "I'm Agent Hotchner. You want to speak with me?" She pushed her hair back and held the two pieces of paper tightly. Hotch studied the fear and panic etched on her face. Her chest rose and fell quickly when she glanced at the papers she held. The papers were an off white and wrinkled. Hotch reached out his hand. "Maybe I?"

Emma huffed out a couple more breathes before answering him. "I didn't do anything, and please don't think I'm crazy," She whimpered with her hands shaking. "I shouldn't know this. I shouldn't..." she trailed off while staring at her drawings.

"I won't think you're crazy," he stated, gaining him her eye contact. Tears threatened tumble down her cheeks when she lifted her hand to give him the papers.

Hotch softly took the papers from her and was taken off guard by the first charcoal drawing of Olivia Calls. Her eyes slightly closed, dark liquid laid behind her as a deep cut was drawn on her neck. At first, he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. This drawing was the identical image from the crime scene when they had discovered her body. On the bottom of the page was her name and a date

_**Emma Green**_

_** March 20**__**th**__**, 2012**_

That dates wasn't right though. Olivia was discovered on April 4th, 2012 and her death was 24 hours before that day. This was drawn two weeks ago. He scanned the drawing once more before looking up at Emma. "Why did you draw this?"

She licked her dry lips and let the tears fall. "Because I dreamed about her." Emma nodded towards the papers. "You should look at the other drawing," she suggested. Hotch didn't know to respond when he flipped the paper to see the other drawing. He kept himself calm and collected as the scanned the image. It was another charcoal drawing. Black plastic bags laid in grass and daisies. One of the bags was slightly torn, letting maggots access what even was in the bags. A name above the bags was _Milledge_.

"Milledge?" Hotch questioned, lightly running his finger over the charcoal.

"Yeah. The road that goes through Five Points," Emma clarified.

Hotch directed his attention towards the petite blonde. "What's so important about that road?" Emma's chest began to rise and fall again in a quick pace. Her hands gripped the sides of the table. "It's okay. Just tell me what this drawing means," Hotch said, trying to comfort her. Her eyes began to form tears again. She pushed back herself from the table – creating more distance between her and Hotch. "Emma, just tell me what this drawing means," Hotch urged her as he watched her begin to panic.

"It means you need to start looking for a new body."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you like the story so far! Please give me your opinion and leave a review telling me what think about it so far! Thankssssss! :) **

**~Salem~ **


End file.
